marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Venom Vol 4 17
(Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = C.B. Cebulski | CoverArtist1 = Kyle Hotz | CoverArtist2 = Dan Brown | CoverArtist1 = Kyle Hotz | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Kill all symbiotes. | Speaker = The Maker | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Donny Cates | Penciler1_1 = Iban Coello | Inker1_1 = Iban Coello | Colourist1_1 = Rain Beredo | Letterer1_1 = Clayton Cowles | Editor1_1 = Devin Lewis | Editor1_2 = Danny Khazem | Editor1_3 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * ** Carnage doppelgängers (Ravencroft Inmates) ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Category:Human-Klyntar Hybrids/Appearances * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * and * * * * * | Synopsis1 = In the bowels of Ravencroft Institute, Venom fights for his life against Dark Carnage's Grendel symbiote-infected horde; noting that Spider-Man is starting to falter as well and that they're probably going to die. Recalling his various regrets, Eddie notes that his greatest was not telling his son Dylan Brock the truth about his parentage, or even that he loves him. At Rex Strickland's warehouse, Dylan anxiously waits for Eddie to return, attempting to bait the Maker into doing something other than putting a few finishing touches on the codex-extraction machine. Munching on some potato chips, Normie Osborn wonders what's wrong with the Maker before threatening to tell on Dylan when he swears. Removing his helmet, the Maker announces that his machine is finished - horrifying Dylan and Normie with the sight of his cranial augmentations. Putting his helmet back on, the Maker invites them to inspect the machine, which Dylan dubs the S.C.I.T.H.E. - the Maker disdainfully rejecting the name. When the Maker tells Normie to get in, Dylan snaps that Spider-Man and Venom told him not to touch Normie and to wait until they came back with Norman; the Maker retorting that for all Dylan knows Spider-Man and Venom are dead and Carnage is on his way right now to kill them all, remarking that he doesn't want the death of an innocent child on his conscience. As Dylan angrily refuses to let the Maker use Normie as a test subject, the mad scientist contorts his body to loom menacingly over him. Unintimidated, Dylan sneers that the Maker would have to explain to Spider-Man and Venom why he hurt the kids he was tasked with protecting, asking how he sees that conversation going. As the Maker grumbles that Dylan takes after his father, a proximity alarm goes off. Agony, Phage, Riot, and Lasher rip through the wall of the warehouse; the Maker condescendingly disparaging them before activating the warehouse's new anti-symbiote defense system and telling it to kill them. As guns descend from the ceiling and open fire, the Maker tells Dylan and Normie to barricade themselves in the armory, Dylan showing Normie the arsenal of weapons inside. Lasher snares the Maker by the throat with a tendril, snarling that Carnage has tasked them with claiming Normie Osborn's codex and will kill them if they fail. As Lasher prepares to impale him with a bladed tendril, the Maker grabs a sonic gun and shoots the symbiote point-blank in the face. Freed from the Lasher symbiote's control, Sadie dazedly wonders where she is and what happened to her family. Switching the rifle to live ammunition, the Maker remarks that while most people would view her young age as an impediment to taking her life, he couldn't care less. As he aims the gun point-blank at Sadie's head, Riot, Agony, and Phage grab him; Agony melting the gun with a jet of acid. As the Lasher symbiote reclaims Sadie, Riot tells Phage to get Normie. In the armory, Dylan hefts a gun and tells Normie to stay out of sight. Normie asks if Dylan knows how to use the gun, Dylan replying that he doesn't before asking how hard it could be. Phage rips through the door and slices the gun in half, snarling that Dylan reeks of Venom. Stating that he'll kill Dylan for fun before claiming Normie's codex for Carnage, Phage manifests bladed arms and tendrils. Before he can attack, he is grabbed from behind and his neck snapped. Appearing out of invisibility, Sleeper introduces itself to them and says they can trust it because they're family. | Solicit = ABSOLUTE CARNAGE TIE-IN! • With CARNAGE on the loose, VENOM must protect his son Dylan — at all costs! • But as longtime Venomaniacs know, VENOM AND CARNAGE aren’t the only symbiotes loose in New York! | Notes = * The events of this issue happen concurrently with those of | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included